


Last step

by Sarandom_8



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, fluff in the bunker, what personal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: Just a cute moment, after Castiel's rebirth





	Last step

**Last step**

 

Castiel was making a PB&J for Jack, tasting it a little bit.

'Do you like it, now?' asked Dean.

'Still like moleculus, but I missed it' said the angel.

For a brief moment of silence, there were just the two of them sharing a domestic slice of their lives. Dean had missed all of that too. He could feel his happy vibes inside, electricity through his body and the positive sensation caused by having Castiel next to him. His warm was all over him. He could feel his heart beating again, like he was running for a marathon. It felt like being born again.

'Come in my room, later' he said.

'Okay' said Castiel, without turning to him. Dean continued watching Cas' back, with his fingers on the jamb of the door, then he walked on the hallway.

 

Castiel knocked at Dean's door, without hearing a come in, he waited for a moment, then lowered the handle and gave a look inside. Dean was standing right in from of him, looking at Cas' clothes, not at his face. The hunter closed the door, Castiel stood before him. Now Dean faced him and their eyes stared into each other. It was like years ago, it felt like... home. Dean breathed a sigh, he seemed to have so much relief. Castiel gave him his sweet and full look of heart eyes, smiling a bit.

Dean moved a step ahead and just a handful of millimeters separated them.

'Personal space?' said Castiel softly, imitating Dean.

Dean smiled, before his last step.


End file.
